crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dread
:Further research focused on augmented nano weapons was conducted on subjects from project '"Titan", giving rise to this terrible instrument of war. '''Dread is a formidable foe, spreading fear into the hearts of human soldiers all over the world.'' Dread is a type of mutant in CrossFire and also the first mutant ever to be created in the game. Overview It is red and armed with a pair of metal claws called Nano Knife. The primary gives off a fast slash and the secondary attack gives an "X" pattern slash, both attacks are extremely fast compared to the Slug. Dread also has a default ability of increased speed for 500 HP at any level of mutation, similar to Slug, but with all the ups of this mutant, it receives a much further knock-back than all other mutants which makes it much easier to pin the Dread to a corner. Skill The more the Dread gets powerful, the more agile it becomes. Press G to have a temporary Adrenaline Boost, making it run faster. If it reaches Berserker (Level 2) in a short period of time, it can be a bigger threat and capable to be the Hard-Carry for the Mutants. Trivia General *In the early version of Dread, it shares the same HUD with SWAT on the BL side. It was later changed with a unique HUD (but with GR SWAT's contaminated gloves). *Dread is the default mutant in all CrossFire versions while this is not the case in CF West as Slug is in its place instead. In the WE version, it costs 1200 ZP to rent the Dread for 7 days. *In CF China, Dread have a slow slash attack, similar to Slug, while other CF versions feature faster slash attack. This makes Dread very dangerous in Hero Mode X, where they can easily drain all heroes' HP in a few seconds. In CF Vietnam and CF Philippines, Dread features fast slash attack at normal/berserk but slow slash attack at Titan level, seemingly making it less effective when reaching Titan level. *Strangely, after a recent patch, the Host Dread "wing" was removed for unknown reason. Now it can only be seen on the Titan Dread. * In CF China, Dread is called Red Biochemical Ghosts, or simply just called Biochemical Ghosts, this is mostly became a habit as they're never been given a own unique name up to now. This is because at the first time when Mutation Mode released in CF China, only Dread is available, and it's still the most widely used mutant character since it's owned by default. ** So, if someone said "Mutants" without point out the exact character in China, the "Mutants" they said is always been considered just "Dreads" by tradition. Dread 2.0 *Even though the Dread 2.0 has three claws, when the user scratches any surface, it will still show two claw marks instead of three (just like the old Dread). Also, there's no new HUD icon for the new Nano Knife, so it uses the old HUD icon. *The old Dread version still can be seen in Challenge Mode but with new claws equipped. *Dread is the first mutant to get a new character model, with the Maiden being the second. Dread is also the only mutant to be completely replaced with new model instead of received another variant like the Maiden. *In some CF versions like West or Russia, although these versions have updated the new Dread, but still use the arms texture of the old one, especially at Slug (level 1). Gallery Earlier-Dread-CFQQ.jpg|Host Dread and Regular Dread (Beta) Earlier-Dread-CFJP.jpg|Host Dread (Beta) 1-0.png|Artwork (1.0) 2(1).jpg|Artwork (2.0) Epicdread.png|Dread 1.0 (Berserk) Dreadms.png|Dread 1.0 (Titan) 3-0.png|Dread 2.0 (Slug) 4-0.png|Dread 2.0 (Berserk) 5-0.png|Dread 2.0 (Titan) Earlier-DreadHUD-CFJP.jpg|Beta HUD Nano Knife In-Game.png|HUD Dread2,0-HUD.jpg|HUD 2.0 (Slug) Dread 2.0 Titan HUD.png|HUD 2.0 (Titan) Dread-Hook-HUD.jpg|HUD 2.0 (Mutation Spike) Nano Hook-Devil HUD.png|HUD (Nano Hook-Devil) Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutation Mode